brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystical Grove Xylan
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Xylan was an aspiring artist, a prideful, humble genius, a freedom fighter, a charming, social philanderer and a member of the royal guard who tried his best to promote equality throughout his kingdom. Many Years had passed after Vale's and Elias' unfortunate wedding and Xylan's uprise to the Royal Guard. Xylan was still able to do his duties like before but were cut down because of his duty and a Top member of the Royal Guard. Though it was very unfortunate, Xylan didn't care as long as Vale and Elias were safe. Dylan still felt like his debt still hadn't been payed from getting him out of depression, giving him his lovely partner Jacky, and appointing him and her to the Royal Guard. Xylan was the top knight and an amazing guardian to all members of the royal family. However, one day the kingdom was in panic, and it was caused by a extremely large group of bandits led by a dangerous magical assassin. However, the kingdom retaliated back and fought back with deadly anger. The royal army, the two factions and even the normal citizens decided to destroy their threat and move on with their lives. Desire was losing and had decided to confront the Royal Family and their guardian themselves. After a long, exhausting battle Desire and Xylan realized that neither could take the other out. Wanting to destroy Xylan, Desire then decided to perform a deadly self-destruct spell hoping to take out the royal guard, the factions, and royal family thinking that when all of that fell, the kingdom would lose morale and her lackeys would clean up. Xylan then begged for Vale and Elias to escape, saying that he would destroy her himself, but they denied him and decided to help in stopping her scheme and destroyed her themselves to hopefully lessen the damage the sacrificial attack. The factions and army were spared but the magic from charging the spell recoiled and exploded upon her death, destroying only Xylan, Vale, and Elias and a big piece of the castle in the process. Xylan's final words were "I have failed you, my lord and lady. Thank you for your kindness but I failed to protect you both. My only wish is to hope Jacky and your child escaped safely". To which the two replied with Vale saying "They are safe, for if they weren't, we would have left instead of staying to destroy the monster"and Elias saying" after we abandoned you, we'd hope that we'd ask for forgiveness on our part, from if we ever saw each other again in the mortal realm, to an apology in the afterlife". Xylan smiled and laid with the Royals on the cold floor. Appearance Xylan was a well-built young adult. Because of his artistic side and him being incredibly smart, what he wore was kind of odd for the environment around him. He bore tattoos, colored hair, and modern clothing. He also always carried his shoulder bag full of items that revolved around his life. (Details on his 1* form) He stayed fairly the same as his 6* form but the aura has now shaped itself into three giant fruit trees behind him, with Xylan's Bags inside the two trees's foliage on the left and right. It oozes the fluids from the bags and onto the floor. The fluids mix on the ground and flowers sprout from the goop. These flowers, however, are deadly because of their exposure to the fluids. The flowers have bladed petals and leaves, with toxic thorns to boot. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Longterm Dedication 35% to all parameters, boosts Spark damage, Critical Damage, and Grants Defense Ignoring Extra Skill: Faithful Uprising Heals over time, Brave Burst over time, and grants 1 Angel Idol when HP reached 25% Brave Burst: Heartfelt Veneration 35 combo attack, boosts Atk, Def, Rec, cures and negates ailments for 2 turns and Reduces damage by 50% for 2 turns. * Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 100%, cures and negates status ailments and mitigates damages by 50% Super Brave Burst: Protective Retribution 20 combo attack, 15 combo attack, Greatly boosts Atk for 2 turns, inflicts Atk, Def, and Rec debuffs for 2 turns, inflicts any random Status ailments for 2 turns * Boosts Attack and Brave Burst Attack by 100%, reduces Atk, Def, and Rec of enemy by 50% and inflicts status ailments Ultimate Brave Burst: Absolute Admiration 70 combo attack, enormously Atk, Def, Rec, enormously reduces damages for 2 turns, greatly boosts BB and absorbs HP when attacking for 3 turns, cures and negates status ailments for 3 turns, inflicts All Status Ailments and adds it to attack for 2 turns. * Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 200%, mitigates damages by 75%, cures and negates status ailments, gives 8BC and heals 25% of damage, cures and negates all Status ailments, inflicts all status ailments and adds it to Normal/BB/SBB/UBB Quotes Summon Quote: I want to help you with all I have. I'll even try to seduce your enemies if it means you gonna be safe. Fusion Quote: I have to thank you for all you have done! Your generosity is outstanding! Evolution Quote: Those two are all that I love in this cruel world. I will see that they are protected! Evolution Evolves From: Magic Garden Xylan *Evolution Materials: Earth Mecha God, Earth Totem, Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Infinite Beauty Xylan *Evolution Materials: Mecha Earth God, Miracle Totem, Earth Totem, Earth Pot, Earth Bulb, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel